


Supernatural Commentary 2020

by welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda
Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212825





	Supernatural Commentary 2020

[1/29/20](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/190530320189/gertie-will-you-watch-the-boys) **"Gertie, will you watch the boys?"**

“Sure thing, Dad.”

“The boys” are Sam and Castiel, which I guess leaves Gertie to be Dean.

…which suggest parallels between Garth/John and Bess/Mary. Garth is the one who gives Sam and Dean their mission; Bess tortures a monster for information. Funny how the monster parents are rocking the apple pie life - fixed address, country-style kitchen, wedding ring quilt hanging over the stairs, child-centered life - while the normal, human parents had a marriage that was disintegrating even before the house burned and John went nomadic, and Mary passed her resurrection doing her damnedest to avoid her kids.

[#spn 15x10 The Heroes' Journey](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-15x10-The-Heroes%27-Journey) [#Dean was raised the eldest daughter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-was-raised-the-eldest-daughter) [#the name game](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-name-game) [#all Winchesters are bad parents](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-Winchesters-are-bad-parents)

* * *

[1/31/20](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/190565441754/fortune-favors-the-bold) **Fortune favors the bold**

Girl’s got a type.

I liked that godsend of a bar, with its endless antler array. I liked that they made Peace the child of Luck - a child that serves her schemes, but is summarily disposable to her. She can always make another peace.

I liked the origin story of the gods, the part about how Chuck was pissy about his diverted glory until he realized the blame for him being a cruel, capricious god was diverted too.

Doesn’t square with Kali’s version, but I’ll chalk that up to the ineffable.

I was pleasantly surprised when Dean was willing to walk away with his first winnings. Boy had his eyes on the prize, there.

I’d like this episode even better if they hadn’t made the boys incapable of picking a lock last episode. Why did _that_ learned skill evaporate, while hustling pool is still a thing they can do? ‘tis not sensible. And I really do not like the implication(? canon statement, more like) that Baby is running on luck, rather than Dean’s hard work and the know-how he learned at his daddy’s knee.

Excellent song choice:

[[North to Alaska](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skbFnKkBgRA)]

[#O Fortuna](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/O-Fortuna) [#tumblr ate my post](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tumblr-ate-my-post) [#reconstruction (two drinks later) above](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/reconstruction-%28two-drinks-later%29-above) [#spn 15x11 The Gamblers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-15x11-The-Gamblers) [#spn 5x19 Hammer of the Gods](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x19-Hammer-of-the-Gods) [#spn 15x10 The Heroes' Journey](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-15x10-The-Heroes%27-Journey) [#antlers antlers everywhere](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/antlers-antlers-everywhere) [#the name game](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-name-game) [#music q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/music-q) [#Johnny Horton](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Johnny-Horton) [#North to Alaska](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/North-to-Alaska)

* * *

[3/17/20](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/612899848159739904/grey2510-mittensmorgul-wigglebox) [Becky becomes god]

Becky, back in her own house at her own typewriter, manic glint  
pan up over her shoulder to the motel set diorama  
cross fade to live-action Baby pulling up in front of that motel  
Sam gets out of driver’s side  
Becky narrates him into the coffee shop  
 _credits roll_

[#spn endgame](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-endgame)

* * *

[3/20/20](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/613129538815344640/sassysousa-one-explanation-behind-the-largely) [explaining spn's female audience]

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#^this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%5Ethis) [#I would add something about how](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-would-add-something-about-how) [#their public lives are entirely performative](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/their-public-lives-are-entirely-performative) [#one lie after another](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/one-lie-after-another) [#assuming whatever persona will help leverage the current circumstance](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/assuming-whatever-persona-will-help-leverage-the-current-circumstance) [#no one knows the 'real' them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-one-knows-the-%27real%27-them) [#not even them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-even-them) [#Dean was raised the eldest daughter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-was-raised-the-eldest-daughter)


End file.
